Libertad
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Haria cualquier cosa por salvarla. Daria su vida por ella si fuera necesario, porque era su pequeña, lo unico que le quedaba. Tan solo anhelaba una vida sin ataduras para ella y su hermana, pero la libertad era un lujo que ella no se podia permitir... /One-shoot ganador del segundo lugar en el reto "Por los caidos" del foro "DC/MK Fansub"/


**Libertad**

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la fría pared, deslizándose por ella, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio.

Su cabello de color negro azabache se fundia con la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación, tan solo iluminado por la tenue y blanquecina luz de luna. Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, debido al feroz viento que entraba por la ventana en aquel día invernal, más no le importaba.

Aquella conversacion telefónica la había dejado anímicamente agotada. Aunque al fin y al cabo, toda su vida, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquella dura existencia, era igual.

Pero no podia rendirse. Tenía, debía rescatar a su familia, la única que le quedaba después de que sus padres falleciesen. Su pequeña hermana, Shiho, estaba en peligro constantemente dentro de aquella secta igual de misteriosa como mortal.

No podía dejarla a su suerte, aunque a ella misma si se le permitiría llevar una vida normal. Su conciencia no se lo perdonaria nunca. Se debían apoyar mutuamente en esa oscuridad en la que ambas se encontraban.

Porque ya no eran unas niñas, sabían perfectamente a que se enfrentaban y las normas que había que cumplir a rajatabla, si es que querían seguir viviendo. Pero Shiho era la que tenía peor suerte, pues al obligarla a estudiar ciencias, se había convertido en una científica muy buena, como un reemplazo de sus progenitores, y por tanto, valiosa para los planes de la organización.

Eso era muy malo para sus propios propósitos de escapar de aquel lugar. No la dejarian salir tan fácilmente y la traición ya era impensable, era como firmar la sentencia de muerte.

Se reunía con ella, ahora ya con menos frecuencia. Sus visitas se habían recortado al ser nombrada oficialmente una miembro de alto rango, otorgandole un nombre en clave. Y a pesar de la fría seguridad de que no corría riesgos con aquella denominación, le había comentado lo mucho que deseaba escapar de ahí.

Porque su hermana, al igual que ella, anhelaba tener una vida diferente. Una existencia más humana, sin asesinos ni experimentos mortales. Akemi la escuchaba con tristeza, oía todos los inalcanzables sueños que tenía y sentía que su corazón se rompía. Tan solo deseaba ser normal, como cualquier otra chica, sin ataduras.

Pero la empatia no entraba en el diccionario de aquellos asesinos de negro. Y todos sus miembros tenían una cosa muy clara.

Si no eres su amigo, su aliado, eres su enemigo, el objetivo a aniquilar sin importar quien fuera ni la edad que tuviera.

Tendrían incluso la sangre fría de matar a un niño.

Recordaba como su pequeña, su hermanita, había llorado en sus brazos aquel día cuando la nombraron como "Sherry". Cuando se lo dijeron, Shiho había sido inmediatamente consciente de que ya nunca lograría escapar.

Por ello, había acudido a Akemi y había sollozado mientras la de cabello azabache la abrazaba, tratando de tranquilizarla aun cuando ella misma no tenía consuelo alguno. Saber que ya no podía salvarla era aterrador, la peor de sus pesadildía.

Ambas sabían que ya nada podían hacer, pero aún con poca esperanza y a pesar de los múltiples ruegos de su hermana para que desistiera, Akemi no se rendía.

Se había jurado que Shiho no seguiría con aquella oscura vida y pensaba cumplirlo, aunque le costase la vida. No podía seguir de aquella manera, no soportaba ver a su hermana así, aunque tratase de disimular ante ella con aquella muralla que había impuesto en su corazón.

Por eso mismo había realizado aquel acuerdo. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla para cumplir su objetivo, aunque no le agradase precisamente su presencia.

Pero lo necesitaba, así que había hecho un trato con aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, sangre fría y mirada de hielo. La libertad de su hermana a cambio de un gran robo.

Le había parecido demasiado fácil convencerlo, pero no quería tentar a la suerte.

Incluso él se lo había dicho, era muy extraño y le habia exigido que rompiese aquella negociación. Ella habia rebatido, diciendo que no tenía otra opción y no iba a dejar a su hermana así. Aquella discusión era tal vez lo que más le había dolido, pero al final la había abrazado y le había susurrado que no quería que nada le pasara.

Akemi le había devuelto aquel contacto que la llenaba de calidez y le tranquilizó.

Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de aquel abrazo. Desde que había entrado en su vida, Dai había sido un gran apoyo. Era el único que podía comprenderla y animarla cuando Shiho no estaba presente.

Era algo extraño que su primer encuentro hubiese sido en un hospital, cuando ella le había atropellado sin quererlo, casi matando al que ahora tanto amaba. Pero así había sido y ya no sabía vivir sin él ni su compañía.

La alegría que llenaba aquella vida tan triste era que era correspondida. Él mismo se le había declarado, diciéndole palabras tan dulces que le había derretido el corazón.

Por desfortuna, aunque podría considerarlo suerte, Dai pertenecía también a la organización. Por eso, antes de llamar a Gin para dejar claro el día del atraco y el lugar donde se lo entregaría, le había mandado un mensaje a él.

Un corto texto, pero cargado de sentimiento. Preguntandole que, si es que su plan llegaba a funcionar, serían oficialmente una pareja formal.

Sabía que Dai tampoco estaba de acuerdo con los oscuros planes de aquella secta, aunque se hubiera aliado con ellos voluntariamente. Ese era un detalle que no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle.

Pero ya lo haría, porque una vez fuera su hermana soltada de aquella atadura, iba a convencer a su novio de que también escapase de ahí, junto a ellas.

Y así, con su pequeña Shiho y su querido Dai podrían llevar una vida feliz, como siempre, siempre había soñado.

Con aquellos pensamientos se incorporo, se cambió de ropa y se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo con una sonrisa dulce y risueña.

Si... Así sería su vida si realizaba aquel robo. La felicidad que nunca habían poseído se le sería concedida a ambas. Ella estaría con Dai y Shiho podría encontrar también el amor. Olvidarían todo aquello que había sido su pasado y mirarían al futuro en un presente ya no tan lejano.

No sabía que su perfecto final tan solo era una mera ilusión y que se daria cuenta de ello cuando estuviera en el borde de la muerte, ocasionada por la traición del asesino o la ingenuidad de la mujer al creerle.

Se arrepentiria una y otra vez de no haber escuchado al que sería su único amor y se odiaria a si misma por no haber logrado ayudar a su familia y haber caído en aquella trampa tan inocentemente.

También entenderia que la felicidad era un lujo que, lamentablemente, no pudo ni podria permitirse nunca.

Pero para cuando lo supiera, ya sería demasiado tarde y aquella libertad que tanto había anhelado sería su perdición absoluta.


End file.
